Hungry Eyes
by soly
Summary: With these hungry eyesOne look at you and I can't disguiseI've got hungry eyes


Hungry Eyes...

Author's Note...  
Mmmmmh...Ich liebe solche Songfics...  
Aber irgendwann lern ich es auch noch...Bald schaff ich mal eine sinnvolle XD

Thanx...  
Mama - schließlich hast du mich mit dem Film angesteckt und da das dein Lieb-lingslied ist...grins...  
Neko...eigentlich war das ja für Ken gedacht, aber ich könnte nicht widerstehen ...Sorry! -V  
Bersi...Du liest das eh wieder in einem Brief...grins...  
Kanashimi...Kitschig genug? XD

Disclaimer...  
Das Lied gehört Eric Carmen...  
Schwarz gehört Projekt Weiß und der Satz wird durch häufige Benutzung auch nicht intelligenter und lustiger XD

Hungry Eyes...

Wieder lag sein Blick auf der schlanken Gestalt auf der Couch und wieder fühlte er dieses unbeschreibliche Kribbeln im ganzen Körper.  
Er seufzte schwer, griff nach der Zeitung und seinem Kaffeebecher und eilte durch das Wohnzimmer zurück in sein Büro.  
Er versuchte zu arbeiten, aber immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab und er verlor sich in Fantasien.  
...verschwitzte Körper...  
...Seidenlaken...  
...leises Stöhnen...  
...gehauchte Namen...  
Er meinte sogar den Geruch des Deutschen deutlich wahrzunehmen.

I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte diese Gedanken verbannen und sich erneut auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, aber es war vergeblich.  
Wie von selbst klappten seine Hände den Laptop zu und seine Füße trugen ihn zurück in's Wohnzimmer, wo noch immer der Rotschopf schlafend auf der Couch lag.  
Bewundert glitt sein Blick über das flammende Haar, das ebenmäßige Gesicht, die leicht im Schlaf lächelnden Lippen und den schlanken Körper und er seufzte.  
Zum Glück schlief der Deutsche, ansonsten hätte er sich über den ungewohnten Blick aus den sonst so kalten Augen gewundert.  
Dieser Blick sprach von Liebe, Verlangen, Lust und etwas anderem, unausgesprochenen und wäre für wohl jeden erkennbar gewesen.

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

Wie gerne hätte der Amerikaner die Hände ausgestreckt, wäre mit den Fingern durch das seidige Haar gefahren, oder hätte einfach nur die verführerische blasse Haut gestreichelt.  
Aber er durfte nicht.  
Eisern kämpfte er um seine Selbstbeherrschung und ließ den halbausgestreckten Arm traurig sinken.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch so würde weitermachen können und wie lange er seine Gefühle noch verstecken könnte. All seine Instinkte und all seine Gefühle zogen ihn immer wieder unweigerlich zu dem anderen Mann, so sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte.

I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

Etwas an ihm zog ihn an. Ihm war unklar was und das machte ihm Angst. Er hatte jegliche Kontrolle verloren und kam gegen diese Gefühle, die Sehnsüchte und die ständig wachsende Begierde nicht an, konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit, die er sah, um der Qual zu entkommen, wäre dem Deutschen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber das konnte er einfach nicht.  
Nur im Schlaf erlaubte er sich die Fantasien und wenn der andere schlief, traute er sich näher und verschlang den begehrten Körper mit hungrigen Blicken.  
Immer voller Angst, dass der Andere aufwachen oder jemand Anders diese Schwäche an ihm bemerken und dann ausnützen könnte.

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise

Aber es erschien ihm so richtig. So als ob diese Lippen nur für ihn und seinen Kuss erschaffen worden waren.  
Er konnte seine Blicke nicht von dem Schlafenden losreißen, der friedliche Gesichtsausdruck, der die schwarze Seele, die hinter den wunderschönen grünen Augen lag, Lügen strafte, fesselte seinen Blick und er wusste es.  
Er wollte diesen Mann.

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

Der Schlafende regte sich und Crawford zuckte zurück.  
Was würde geschehen, wenn er jetzt erwachte?  
Was würde er sehen?  
Würde er die Liebe und all das Begehren in den braunen Augen sehen?  
Der Amerikaner war es leid.  
All diese Versteckspiele.  
All diese Lügen.  
Aber die Gefühle waren doch echt, oder?  
Die Magie zwischen ihnen existierte doch, oder?  
Immer wieder schlichen sich Zweifel ein, aber nach einem weiteren Blick auf den unruhigen Schläfer, verschwanden sie.  
Er wusste, was er wollte.  
Diesen Mann.  
Wieder schlich sich der sehnsüchtige Blick in die dunklen Augen und die Hand strich, bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, über die blasse Wange des Schläfers.  
Blinzelnd schlug der Deutsche die Augen auf und sah überrascht und verwirrt auf den halb über ihn gebeugten Amerikaner, "Ist was, Braddy?"  
Dieser zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und seine Wangen röteten sich, als er sich abwandte und nach einem Kopfschütteln den Raum verließ.

I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes

Owari

...sigh...Nehmt mir doch endlich die Lieder weg, oder erwirkt eine einstweilige Verfügung XD


End file.
